lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Cordon(Lost Alpha)
|image = Cordon.jpg |imagedesc = Cordon loading image. |level = |factions = * Loners * Military * Mercenaries * Sin * Bandits |locations = *Military Checkpoint *Rookie Village *Road Tunnel *Underground Tunnel System *Old Factory *Bridge Checkpoint *Trade Route Tunnel |buildings = *Abandoned Shacks *Sin House |leader = * Wolf Loners |doctor = |technicians= * Fox |merchants = * Sidorovich |characters = |loot = |quests =*Eliminate the Boars *Eliminate the Flesh *Eliminate Cordon zombies *Find a fleshes eye *Find the missing wagon key :Many others - see notes. |notes =*Game begins here *Freeplay begins here }} Cordon '''is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview * This map has had many changes from the retail release (as well as being MUCH larger). * The Rookie Village is now smaller, has different houses, more underground rooms and has a lot more dense vegetation (Sidorovich's bunker also has a new player start room). * The Military Checkpoint is now slightly larger (and incorporates a locked entrance to Rostok Factory). * The Road Tunnel is slightly different now (being a bit wider and filled with more junk). * A new Underground Tunnel System has been added underneath the map (Starts at the Road Tunnel, stretches up to the Bridge Checkpoint and also over to the Trade Route Tunnel). * The Car park that the player assaults with Petruha has been replaced with the Old Factory from previous builds. * The Farmstead outside the Trade Route Tunnel has also been replaced with the Abandoned Shacks. * The destroyed house where you rescue Fox is more intact now and also populated by a resurrected faction called Sin. Locations Military Checkpoint * A small checkpoint located at the bottom of the map * Contains a large Military presence. Rookie Village * A small, overgrown village located near the bottom of the map (Player starts the game at this location). * Sidorovich, Wolf and eventually Fox are also located here. Road Tunnel * A small tunnel under the road, just up from Rookie Village. * The first entrance to the Underground Tunnel System can be located here. Underground Tunnel System * A large tunnel/fallout bunker located under the map. * Populated by Rodents, Rats and Zombies. Old Factory * A disused factory located near the center the map. * Contains a medium Bandit presence (will become populated by Loners during the main mission chain). Bridge Checkpoint * A derelict railway bridge turned into a military checkpoint found in the middle of the map. * Has a small Military presence. Trade Route Tunnel * A derelict tunnel located to the just off to the left of the Bridge Checkpoint. * Populated by Zombies and a variety of anomalies. Notable Buildings Abandoned Shacks * A small abandoned village located outside the northern Trade Route Tunnel entrance. * Populated by Flesh and a single Karlik. Sin House * A small house located just north of the Bridge Checkpoint. * Contains a small Sin presence. Storyline * On a cold, stormy night, a truck races through the rain to an unknown destination. It is a death truck, strange vehicles that run throughout the zone with a a cargo of faceless people, few survive. Suddenly, a lightning strike hits the truck, causing it to crash and spill its contents of bodies onto the ground around it. Not soon after, a lone Stalker discovers the wreck and one body, still breathing. He grabs the unknown man, hoists him over his shoulder and walks off to someone who may know what to do with him. * The player will start the story in Sidorovich's bunker, in a small, dimly lit room. After coming to, the player will be instructed to start to piece together some information on who they are. Kill Strelok * Automatically added as the player wakes up, the '''Kill Strelok will be resolved during the story progression. # Find Strelok # Kill Strelok *Ignore this task for the duration. Unlike the release game, this task will be resolved. Find out information about yourself :Sidorovich then starts the player off on the main mission with a series of retrieval operations. Find the artifact *The first storyline task is to bring back a minor artifact. Rescue novice and retrieve the flash drive *The second involves finding a flash drive. Find the second contact *The third involves clearing out a gang of Bandits and finding another flash drive. Save Fox *The fourth involves liberating the local Technician. Meet with Seriy. # Learn something of Strelok from Seriy. * A man named Seriy, located up at the Hangar in Garbage, knows some information on Strelok. Head back up to the road from the Rookie Village (or the Sin House if the player chose not to go back to Sidorovich), and proceed north up the road until a small military checkpoint is found. * If the player sticks to what the military says, they will be allowed to walk into the next level unharmed. Keep to road and walk up through the doors till the military contacts the player again, leaving them free to enter Garbage. (Refer to Garbage for the next part of the storyline section). Side Missions :Sidorovich: * Eliminate the Boars * Eliminate the Flesh * Eliminate Cordon zombies * Find a fleshes eye :Plus several others: :Wolf: * Find the missing wagon key (storyline) :Nimble: :Tasks: *Find the Groza *Find the revolver *Find the experimental ecolog suit :Jobs: *Find mail jacket *Find anomaly jacket *Find improved "Viper 5" *Find Duty hunter PS5 suit *Find mercenaries' improved outfit *Find soldiers' healing outfit *Find the Sunrise-5 outfit *Find improved "IL 86" (bugged up to v1.4005, issued from v1.4007) *Find improved "TRs 301" :Plus others: Notable Loot :v1.30013+: * The unique Fort-15 pistol can be found on the Military Leader located at the bridge. * Sidorovich will sometimes have the unique Viper 5 9x18 sub-machine gun for sale. * A Jellyfish artifact inside a metal tin can inside the flipped car wreck between the Sin House and the checkpoint to Garbage. * The Freeplay safe at the Military Checkpoint may be raided on day one if the combination is known ("4-7-1") Notes :All versions: * A strange, half translucent anomaly can be found just off to the left of Sidorovich's bunker (in the swamp area). The anomaly generally sits in place until either shot or walked into (where upon it will jump into the air then fall back down). Upon walking into it, the player will be hit with the Bleeding effect and is unable to stop it. See Grabber for history and details. * A lone Bloodsucker will spawn in the same swamp area as this anomaly (may sometimes be found dead laying beside it) :v1.4007: *The Sin House loses its occupants after Fox is rescued. Gallery Cor1.jpg|A landscape shot of Cordon Cor2.jpg|A wagon located just up the road from the Rookie Village Cor3.jpg|A swamp area located directly above the Rookie Village Cor4.jpg|Random building Cor 5.jpg|The Death Truck Cor6.jpg|A military checkpoint guarding the Garbage entrance Cor7.jpg|The entrance to Darkscape Cor8.jpg|Shot of the swamp outside the eastern entrance to the Road Tunnel Cor9.jpg|Sun-up at Cordon 2014-12-09 00001.jpg|Strange anomaly (on ground) 2014-12-09 00002.jpg|Strange Anomaly (in air) Category:Lost Alpha Locations